Shaolin Rogue(2017)
Shaolin Rogue was a mark III Chinese jaeger. Primarily operating out of the Hong Kong Shatterdome, it was tasked with defending the Chinese coastline from kaiju attack until its destruction in late 2024, lowering the number of jaegers remaining to 5. History Early Combat History Shaolin Rogue was launched on April 5, 2017 as the third mark III jaeger. It was assigned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome and went on to guard the South China Sea and the Vietnamese coastline. Forming the "Chinese Trio" with Crimson Typhoon and Horizon Brave until the latter's destruction in early 2021. Nuo Shaolin's first engagement would slate her against the category II kaiju, Nuo on May 24, 2017. Bypassing the extensive jaeger coverage in Hong Kong, Paluxy took a detour south towards the sunny bay of Ho Chi Minh City, engaging the aging Horizon Brave and deactivating jaeger with a strike to the back of it's conn-pod. After pummeling through Saigon, the kaiju tore deep into Vietnam, reaching Long An in a matter of hours and destroying the small city. By 1200 hours, the kaiju had reached deep inland, destroying countless towns and cities and was approaching the Thai border. Shaolin Rogue was originally planned to be deployed to force the kaiju out from towns and cities nearby the area to prevent even more destruction. But amidst the confusion, the beast sprinted deep into the Vietnamese jungle and rampaged through the tropical forest, forcing the intervention of Tango Tasmania as support for the inexperienced Shaolin. Deep in the jungle at 6:00 A.M.; a beast stirred. Dwelling deeper into the jungle, Shaolin used her massive lance as a machete, cutting through the tree growth and massive vines that covered the area. Tango patrolled behind the jaeger, scanning through the trees, for just a slight blur that might've signaled the kaiju's presence; both pilots grasping their triggers. After countless hours of grueling patrolling throughout the humid jungle, both jaegers stumbled upon a large, undisclosed lake. Judging by the size of the lake; both jaegers made it out to be some kind of rift lake, a very large one that could theoretically sustain the kaiju's needs, with the creature most likely hiding within its murky waters. At 6:00 P.M., both jaegers had decided to split up to cover more space throughout the dense jungle. Tango patrolled around the shore, waiting for the kaiju to shoot out from there or the humid jungle, with Shaolin's pilots ever slowing down through the jungle. After feinting with a right thrust to a large tree, shivers went down the spines of both pilots as over the intercom; Tango's pilots could be heard screaming and multiple gunshots being fired. Rushing through the jungle, Shaolin ran into multiple trees before reaching the continental lake armed with her grenade launcher and lance; ready to confront the glaring kaiju. Dancing in and out of Tango's lethargic hits was the kaiju, the fleshy beast covered in a light protein coat; allowing for higher mobility throughout the jungle. It's switchblade claws tearing the jaeger's armored plates and electrical circuits out. When Shaolin got closer, she saw that they seemed to be a mixture of humanoids and kaijus, with their humanoid shaped skulls armed with kaiju teeth. Multiple shots from Shaolin were avoided by the kaiju as it danced in and out of the shots, not before throwing an uplifted tree at the jaeger. In the momentary pause, the kaiju managed to grapple onto the back of Tango Tasmania and slit its throat piece open; leaking radioactive fumes and electrical sparks through the open gash. Dropping the destroyed jaeger to the floor, the kaiju could only release a squeal as multiple energy shots cascaded rapidly through its body, tearing deep gashes and scars which leaked kaiju blue and a white pus-like liquid. The kaiju backstepped as its disoriented brain tried to comprehend what had just happened, not before realising a charged glow on Shaolin's wrist. Before regaining its senses and determining a plan to take down the jaeger, a laser shot from Shaolin ripped through its braincase and pierced through its frontal lobe, leaking out brain liquid and kaiju blue from the relatively small wound and forcing the kaiju onto it's knees. Grabbing a boulder, the enraged kaiju furiously through the rock at the jaeger's exposed shoulder joint, easily crushing it and disabling both the energy launcher and laser shot simultaneously amidst a shower of sparks and rotary gear. The struggling jaeger managed to keep the kaiju at bay using its remaining arm with the massive lance as both pilots attempted to regain control of Shaolin, a neural overload almost causing a seizure for both pilots. Before another attempt of an offensive could be performed by the swifter kaiju, multiple, no, countless F-22 jets performed heavy bombing that tore deep into the kaiju's soft hide and protein coat and left it sprawled along the stained beach, suffocating in its own blood and mucus which had once protected it. The kaiju bellowed in pain as it began to slowly and painfully die on the beach, it's body being ruthlessly torn apart by native animals that had developed a tolerance to the kaiju's toxicity. Out of pity for her dying foe, Shaolin turned and hurled her spear from 500 yards directly towards the kaiju's heart, crushing through its surrounding bones and organs like spun sugar, the moans die. Its body lying next to the scorched husk that was once Tango Tasmania. Approaching its body, Shaolin attempted to tear the spear out of the kaiju's tightening body, the effects of rigor mortis setting in. After multiple tries, Shaolin finally tore out the spear amidst a small puddle of kaiju blue pouring out. The kaiju's once startled mouth had tightened to a point where it looked like it was grinning towards the sky. Of course, both pilots retched at this vulgar sight and deformed the kaiju's face into how they'd prefer it to look; using their lance like a pen on the kaiju's flesh, a perfect canvas. Ticor